stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin
Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin is a fan fiction series about the captain and crew of a small border cutter, the , set in the late 24th century in the immediate post-Dominion War period. Overview The series chronicles the adventures of Captain Joseph B. Akinola and the crew of the Border Service cutter, USS Bluefin. Set primarily in the post - Dominion War era, the crew of the Bluefin is often called upon for escort and SAR missions far from her normal patrol area. In many ways, the Starfleet Border Service performs a role similar to the modern-day U.S. Coast Guard. These men and women are not explorers, they are not diplomats, and they are not the front-line defenders of the Federation. But without Border Service crews on ships like the Bluefin, there would likely be more piracy, more smuggling, a larger slave trade, and fewer rescued space travelers. Characters *Captain Joseph B. Akinola, CO: Human, African heritage, raised in space; age 59. *Commander Dale T. McBride, XO (2370-2376): Human, Home - Palo Dura, TX ; deceased at age 43. *Commander Inga Strauss, XO (2376- ): Human, Home - Munich, Germany; age 30. *Lt. Commander T'Ser, Operations/second officer(2370-2377): Vulcan, raised on Earth; age 42. *Lt. Commander Delta Simms, Helm officer (2371-2373,) Assistant chief engineer (2373-2377), Second Officer (2377-): Human, Home - Sylacauga, AL, age 33. *Lt. Commander Gralt, Chief engineer: Tellarite; age 67. *Commander Calvin H. Baxter, chief medical officer (2369-2376): Human, North American heritage; deceased at age 70. *Lieutenant Octavius Castille, chief medical officer (2376- ): Rigelian-Human, Home - Rigel IV; age 33. *Lt. Nigel Bane, Assistant Ops: Human, Australian heritage; age 34. *Senior chief petty officer Solly Brin, Chief of the Boat: Red Orion, Home - Verex IV; age 48. *Chief petty officer Deryx: Denobulan; age 42 *Lt. Sarnek, Helm/Tactical (2376- ): Vulcan; age 30. *Lieutenant Fralk, helm officer: Denobulan; age 26. *Lieutenant JG Bralus, helm officer: Bolian; age 24. *Ensign Maya Vashtee, Assistant Ops/Navigator: Human, Sri Lankan heritage; age 23. *Rear Admiral Morgan Bateson, Commander, 7th Border Service Squadron: Human, North American heritage; age 55.'' (Age 135, factoring 80 years spent in a temporal causality loop.)'' Episodes *"Semper Paratus" *"Storms and Shadows" *"Cascade Effect" *"Through a Glass, Darkly" *"Fatal Distraction" *"Crossroads" *"The More Things Change" *"Stand-off!" *"God in the Machine" *"No Honor Among Thieves" (Work in Progress) Short Stories & Vignettes *"Future Tense" *"Shore Patrol!" *"The Nightmare" *"This Ain't Hell, But . . ." *"Notification Letter" *"Send in the Clowns" *"Right Place, Wrong Time" Canon and continuity The continuity of Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin includes: *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek'': The Original Series *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *The Star Trek movies Non-canon continuity includes the events in the following fan fiction series: *''Dark Territory'' *''The Star Eagle Adventures'' *''Star Trek: Civilizations'' *''Star Trek: Gibraltar'' *''Star Trek: Independence'' *''Star Trek: Lexington'' *''Star Trek: Shepard'' *''Star Trek: Sutherland'' External links *[http://unitedtrek.org/ United Trek] *[http://www.trekbbs.com/threads/showflat.php?Cat=0&Number=7971831&an=0&page=0#Post7971831 Tales of the USS Bluefin] Tales of the USS Bluefin